The Dragon With Stone Eyes
by Earth Dragon Arnighte
Summary: Happy was chosen by Elfman to be his partner for the S-Class trails, so Natsu has no chose but to pick Evergreen as his partner. Though he hasn't forgiven her for the coup attempt, they are determined to get the rank of S-Class. But, can Natsu even trust his partner, and if so, will something else develop between them? First ever NatGreen pairing on this site. Temp Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**The Dragon With Stone Eyes**

**Chapter 1.**

* * *

The S-Class Trail nominees where just announced at the Fairy Tail guild. Everyone nominated was as pumped as possible, while those who failed to be nominated where disappointed in themselves.

Four of the contenders, Natsu, Gray, Juvia, and Elfman, where sitting at a table with Lucy and Lisanna, while the Blue Exceed Happy sat on the table. "So", Lucy asked, "who are you guys gonna pick as your partners?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Natsu said as he stood up in excitement, "I'm goin' with my little buddy Happy."

What happened next shocked the pink-haired dragon slayer, as well most of the table. Happy looked up, shock his head, and said "Sorry Natsu, I'm already someone's partner."

All but one keeled over onto the ground. As they worked back up to their chairs, or feet in Natsu's case, he looked at his feline friend and asked a one word question, "Who?"

Happy pointed to last person anyone would suspect; Elfman! "You?!", Natsu screamed at the take-over male.

Elfman looked over, smiled, and said, "Yeah, a real man knows he needs speed and power to be an S-class wizard, and since I have the power, Happy is gonna provide the speed."

"And that offer of fish sealed the deal!" the cat exclaimed while chewing on one that magically appeared.

"Aw come Happy, whatever he promised, I'll double it". "Sorry Natsu, I already told the Master, so it's me and Happy at the S-Class trails."

Natsu was shell shocked; his best friend and foster son just abandoned him for some fish. While some at the table thought the cat would sell just about anyone in the guild for some fish, no one expected him to abandon Natsu for the scaly treat. He had to find a partner for the trails, or he would forfeit his nomination.

He looked to his childhood friend Lisanna, but she had apparently teamed up Juvia. He turned to ask Lucy, but she had already left the guildhall. He then tried his dragon slayer brother Gajeel, but he had already taken the role for Levy.

He couldn't contain his anger and disbelief. "I can't believe I'm not become an S-Class wizard just because I can't find a partner!"

"Really, Natsu?" he turned around to see Lisanna, "I thought you already had a partner."

"What are you talking about?"

"Really, you've been getting a look this whole time and you haven't noticed?" She said pointing behind him.

He turned around to see a glaring Evergreen at the bar. "I think she's upset because Freed picked Bickslow over her".

It was then that she noticed that, for the first time she, or anyone can remember, Natsu was slightly shaking.

He hadn't forgiven what she had done to Lucy and the others during the attempted coup at the Harvest festival. But he was running out of options for partners. After a deep gulp, he walked over to the stool where she was sitting.

* * *

**One Week Later**

At the port city of Hargeon, the eight S-Class nomination teams walked up to the ship that would take them to Tenrou Island. Gray with Loke, Juvia with Lisanna, Mest with Wendy, Freed with Bickslow, Levy with Gajeel, Cana with Lucy, Elfman with Happy on his shoulder,

,

,

,

,

,

,

And Natsu with Evergreen.

* * *

**So, that's the start of my first fanfic. What do you guys think of this idea? Also, I can't decide if Natsu and Evergreen should take route A or E. I will have a poll on my homepage. It will close on the 31st. Also, I have some other ideas coming out soon. They're gonna be called "Four of a Kind", "Corrupted Flames", and "The Dragon Agent".**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, the poll is closed. Natsu and Evergreen will take Route E. Was worried since now Elfman and Happy have to take Route A, but then it hit me and it's good now. Now on with the story.**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

**"Magic"**

* * *

**The Dragon With Stone-Eyes**

**Chapter 2**

In the middle of Marittimo Ocean, the ship taking the S-class nominees to Tenrou Island comes into view. Not a sound can be heard from the large vessel, but not because everyone's nervous, or teammates are discussing strategy as quietly as possible.

"H-h-hot." "A-aye."

No, it's just to hot to do anything.

Lucy was sprawled out on a beach chair. On the ground in front of her, Happy was trying not to melt. Like most of they "well-endowed" females, she was wearing a bikini, hers white with pink flowers.

"It's so hot. What gives? It was snowing a few days ago."

A few feet way, sitting at a table was Levy, Wendy and Cana, who was fanning herself. Only Cana was in a bikini, green with orange stripes. Levy was the first to complain.

"Okay Lu, its hot. But do you have to sit like that?"

"You thinks its hot?" Cana snapped at the bluenette. "It's freakin' boiling all year here because there's never any wind here."

Gajeel was the next to complain. "All right, we get it, it's hot. Complaining about it ain't gonna make it cooler!" Lisanna asked Juvia if she was okay in her outfit, but she was too busy drooling on Gray, naked on a lawn chair. (For once, his stripping habit was somewhat useful).

Natsu was about ready to die. His motion sickness was in overdrive and he could barely walk. As he made it to starboard side, Loke was apprehensive letting Natsu anywhere near him. "Hey man, point that puke cannon away from me!" "It wouldn't be so bad if Wendy would cast that miracle spell." That was all he get out before he leaned over and threw up over the side.

"Can't blame her, I mean she is your opponent." Wendy, overhearing this, felt horrible. "Sorry Natsu, just try to hang on."

Leaning against the main mast was Elfman, facing the bow, and Evergreen who was facing port, fanning herself. Her outfit was a white bikini with black stripes. On the top half was a golden ring preventing her bust from being exposed.

"Well, this is strange. Here we are about to engage each other in brutal combat, and everyone here is acting all buddy-buddy."

Elfman couldn't take it anymore. "Ah! I'm a freaking man steak in this heat!" "Your no real man!"

She still couldn't believe it was Natsu who asked her to be his partner. She glanced over at Happy, deep in thought. 'I always believed that two were inseparable. Still, I'm glad I just got to be here. I'll show Freed what a mistake it was to pick Bic-'

"Hey, everyone. I can see it!" Her train of thought was interrupted by Loke shouting. Everyone turned to get a glimpse of the island. The only proper way to describe it was an island on top of an island. "According to legend," everyone turned to Master Makarov. "Fairies once lived on this island."

Lucy was curious. "Is it true?" The master shook his head. "No one really knows. However, what is know is that Fairy Tails first master, Mavis Vermillion, is buried here." "And your going there dressed like THAT?!" Gray screamed, as the master was in a Hawaiian-like shirt and shorts. During this time, Evergreen was helping Natsu to his feet.

"Said the nudist to the stylish man." Makarov had pointed out the hypocrisy in Gary's statement. As Gray covered himself, Makarov continued. "Now, without anymore interruptions, I would like to explain the first part of the trail. Notice the smoke coming from the beach. Your first task will be to head to that location. Once there you will pick one of eight routes." As he finished, a glowing map on a pin board appeared, showing the eight routes.

"Combat routes are simple: two teams clash but only one moves on. Advance Combat is more difficult: take one of these and you face off against one of Fairy Tails elite. The Serenity route lets you move on with out fighting, but you will still be tested. To pass this round you'll need two things: quality teamwork and a whole lot of luck."

"I don't wanna lose in the first round." Levy said lacking any hope as Gajeel leaned on her head, grinning ear to ear. "Sounds good to me. I've been wanting to punch someone."

Evergreen stood next Natsu, laying on a crate. "At the best case, only six teams move on." Near by, Elfman was shaking with Happy on his shoulder. "This sucks. If we take a route with an S-Class wizard, we're gonna get a manly pounding."

"READY? GO!" Makarov screamed as the boat came to a stop

As everyone contemplated the fact that the trails would start at sea, Elfman took of with Happy being his wings. "WAAAAH!" Evergreen screamed and everyone turned. Natsu, as good as new, had grabbed his partner by the waist and jumped after Elfman. Just as he was about to grab the large man, both teams crashed into a invisible wall.

Cana put two and two tighter. "FREEEEEED!"

Flying away from the ship, Freed screamed back. "Its only temporary. Five more minutes wont kill you!" "Says you!" Natsu screamed back. As Gray pointed out that Freed could cover the entire island with his enchantments, Happy ask if Levy could get them out.

"Mhim. This is a peace of cake." Levy said waving her Light Pen in the air, changing the runes. Everyone was excited until she turned around with a grin on her face. "Sorry. I only rewrote it for me and Gajeel!" She said as they dived into the water.

"What a bunch of traitors!" Natsu screamed while trying to force his way out. Feeling a tap on his shoulder, he turned around. Standing behind him was Evergreen, Light Pen in hand, changing the runes. "Now are happy you teamed up with me, Salamander?" she asked with a smirk on her face.

"Wow, I didn't know you could do that!" "Please, rewriting something as simple as this is child's play. Someone of my caliber can handle the toughest enchantments with ease." She finished, diving into the water. "Lets go!" calling for Natsu, who dived in after her. An idea came into his head, and he told her to get on his back.

She did and as Natsu floated on his stomach, he shouted **"Fire Dragon Iron Fist Boost!"** Using it like a jet ski, the two were sent flying towards the island.

* * *

**For anyone wondering, I just made up a name for the ocean. Sticking with the set theme for locations, marittimo means sea. Next chapter will give you some NatsuxEvergreen moments. Review and Follow.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Dragon With Stone Eyes**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

**"Magic"**

* * *

As they speed closer to the island, Natsu began to realizes something.

"Hey, Evergreen." She looked down at Natsu, who had a 'sorry' look on his face. "I don't know how to stop."

"YOU IDIOT!" She screamed just as they hit the beach. Natsu was going so fast he actually buried himself in the sand. Evergreen was sent flying onto the beach, landing stomach first onto the beach.

As Natsu popped his head out of the sand, he was immediately smack on the head by Evergreens fan. She was furious. "What kind of moron makes a plan without thinking of a means to stop? You're a bigger idiot than I thought. Well, don't just stare!"

Natsu wasn't really listening to her because his mind was on other things. He failed to notice the stream of blood trickling out of his nose. Evergreen noticed this and looked down. "WAAAAHHH!"

In her haste to hit Natsu, she failed to notice that her top had gotten snagged on some rocks and a had come off. Covering her self with one arm, she took her glasses off and activated her **Stone Eyes**.

Like Medusa, she turned Natsu to stone, then she went to get changed into her dress. 'Pervert' she thought about the statue of Natsu. When she finished changing, she undid her spell.

Natsu noticed that her attire had changed, then remembered that this was Evergreen. "You turned me to stone, didn't you?" "OF COARSE I DID!" She screamed at him. "You saw my chest. What else was I suppose to do?" Natsu sighed and apologized. "Fine then, lets go. We have a trial to pass." She extended her hand and pulled him up.

Evergreen lead the way. As they walked to the smoke, they were silent. Finally, Natsu broke the silence. "So, why did you join Fairy Tail?"

Evergreen stopped mid-stride and turned around. "Why are you asking?"

Natsu shrugged. "Just curious, that's all. I mean, no one really knows much about you three, so might as well break the ice. I'm mean, we're friends aren't we?"

Evergreen just stared at him, curiosity in her eyes. "Friends? You just said that no one knows a lot about me, Freed, and Bickslow, and what you do know isn't pretty. So how can we be friends?"

Natsu gave her a grin. "Easy. We're guild mates, aren't we? That means we're friends."

Evergreen looked down with a slight blush on her face. "W-well, if you must know,."

Before she could answer, Natsu grabbed her wrist and started running. "What are you doing?" She demanded to know.

"Five minutes are up. The others are free. We gotta move!"

She gasped, she had forgotten about the time limit. Activating her flight magic, she picked him up by the wrist and flew them to the bonfire. Unfortunately, for Natsu, she wasn't Happy.

She looked down to see him with motion sickness. She was infuriated. "I AM NOT A VEHICLE!"

* * *

They arrived at the fire to see four of the eight routes, A, B, F, and H where already taken. She turned around to see Natsu behind a rock, puking. "Oh grow up." She was pissed, understandably. "You really think someone like me qualifies as a vehicle?"

"Sorry," Natsu finished puking and walked over. "Usually, its Happy that flies me. Just not used to someone else doing it, is all."

"Whatever." She huffed and looked at the paths left. "So, which one do we take?"

Natsu thought for all of three seconds before pointing to Route E. "That one!"

Before she could ask why, he grabbed her by the waist, threw her over his shoulder, and ran into the tunnel. As they ran from view, red lines formed a grid pattern at the entrance. Above that, a giant X appeared.

* * *

The route, which spanned underground, was lit only by the spirit flies that inhabit the island. As they got deeper, Evergreen had had enough. "Put me down, Now!"

Natsu put her down and was immediately hit on the head by her fan. "What was that for?", clueless that his actions where what caused it.

"Next time you want to get somewhere fast," she glared at him. "Let me know. Don't just through me over your shoulder like a piece of luggage!"

Natsu looked at he, confused. 'What's her deal? When I do that to Lucy, she doesn't hit me.' He shrugged it of and began walking deeper, with Evergreen following behind.

A few feet later, she had enough of the mystery and stopped walking. "So, are you going to tell me why you picked this route?" She asked as she crossed her arms.

"That's easy," he said with his trademark grin. "We took Route E, so that means we're gonna fight Erza!"

Evergreen's sweat dropped. "And, why do we want to fight her?" She still had nightmares about her almost being skewered during the Fantasia event.

Natsu turned around and stared at her like she just asked the dumbest question ever. "Obviously, cause I'm gonna beat her." He then resumed walking, with Evergreen resuming a few seconds later.

She snickered at his reasoning. "Well, if he does beat her with MY help, at least I'll finally be able to claim the title of Titania from her." She then crashed into Natsu, who was just standing there. She fell onto the ground. "You know, you should let people know when you're just gonna stop." She said as she rose to her feet, wiping herself off.

"Is that why you helped Laxus during Fantasia, to claim her nickname?"

Evergreen stood there, baffled at his question. "N-no, I honestly believed in what Laxus thought of the guild was right." Natsu looked over his shoulder. "So, you'd believe anything that he said?"

Now she was getting mad. "Well, why do you wanna beat her? It's surely not take that name."

Natsu sighed as he looked to the ground. "I want to beat her cause it means that I'm strong enough to protect her. When Igneel left me, I had nothing. Then I found Fairy Tail. I wanted to get strong enough to protect everyone so no one would ever go through what I did."

Evergreen was shocked at his answer. She was about to speak when he continued. "So, when Lisanna disappeared, I thought I'd failed everyone at the guild. I started training harder than ever so it would never happen again."

Evergreen could hear the sadness in his voice. She walked over and put her hand on his shoulder, causing him to look at her. "Well, she's back now. So you didn't fail anyone. Now, lets go. If you become an S-class, you will be able to protect us a lot better."

Natsu smiled at her sincerity. "Okay, lets go." They than began walking, this time side by side.

* * *

Ten minutes of walking, and not another soul was see. "Erza, quit hiding. Face Me!" Natsu was not happy at this situation.

Evergreen tried to calm her partner down. "Natsu, for all we know, this could be the Serenity Path. We might not even have to fight someone."

"No!" Natsu responded "I choose Route E for Erza." His bravado was now getting the better of him. "I'm gonna do whatever it takes to become an S-Class wizard!" A sadistic grin graced his face. "And I'll have a ball kickin' Erza's teeth in while I do it!

Evergreen was close to just giving up, when they arrived at a clearing in the cavern. A giant hole in the roof provided light. As the sun light illuminated the room, they saw a figure, but not the one they were hoping for.

"GILDARTS!" They both screamed at the same time.

"Sorry, luck just ain't on your side." Evergreen was dejected. "We're dead."

Natsu, on the other hand, had a smile on his face as he lit himself ablaze. She was taken aback by this action. "Don't even think about using **Stone Eyes,** cause I'm all fired up now!" Gildarts looked at this reaction, and smiled.

* * *

**Here we go, Natsu and Evergreen vs Gildarts! Now, I looked up her magic, and it only showed two spells. So I'm gonna need some help making up some spells for her. Hoped the Natgreen moments met your satisfaction. Also, working on a One-shot and a different story, so keep an eye out for those. See you next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wanna thank Omarnosain10 for the spell suggestions. They were just what I needed to get this story up and running again. Course, had to give them the names of fairies to keep with the spells in the series. Enjoy.**

* * *

**The Dragon With Stone Eyes**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

"Magic"

'Thoughts'

**"Magic"**

_Flashback_

* * *

**Route A**

"Great, just our luck." Elfman said wide eyed.

"Why did have to be her?" Happy added, shaking in fear.

Infront of them was their 'Advance Combat' opponent. Mirajane, the She-Devil, and Elfman's older sister, **Satan Soul **in ready.

"Don't think cause your my little brother I'm gonna hold back." She said with a flick of her tail.

* * *

**Route E**

"That's it!" Evergreen screamed at Natsu, who was too focused on fighting Gildarts to listen. "I thought you just an idiot, but clearly I was wrong. Not only are you stupid, you're crazy!"

"Will you calm down?" Natsu said as he cracked his knuckles. "If you really think about it, Gildarts should be scared of me. I'm gonna kick his ass and I won't let up til I hear mercy."

"Fine, mercy." "Not now! I haven't even touched ya yet!"

Lighting his hands ablaze, he charged at the caped wizard.

"Natsu, calm down." Gildarts called out as he raised right hand. "I'm not ready to start yet. Hold on a minute, would ya?"

Unfortunately, Natsu wasn't listening. He was determined to make it through any obstical in his path to become an S-Class wizard. And that included Gildarts.

"Stop running, you moron!" Evergreen shouted from behind. "Gildarts has be known to pulverize his opponents."

As Natsu reached Gildarts, he swung his flame-coated hand only to have it be caught by the open palm of his opponent. The force from both attacks created a massive explosion. As the smoke cleared, it showed Natsu's fist still in Gildarts hand. Gildarts then sent out a huge beam of white light, enveloping Natsu.

"I Warned You!" Evergreen said trying to keep her balance.

Dust cleared from the ground, showing a crater in front of Gildarts. "No matter how many times we fight, I keep tellin you the same thing. Holding back ain't exactly my strong suite."

Evergreen was horrified at sight in front of her. "Bu- but you didn't have to blow him up like that."

"He wishes!" Natsu screamed as he fell from the ceiling. Bringing a flaming knee down on Gildarts head, he thought he had dealt a major blow to the wizard. However, Gildarts brought his hand to the ground, causing it to shatter.

'He shattered the ground to cushion the blow.' Evergreen thought as she kept watching. The two males began to engage in a close combat fight, if you could call it that.

Evergreen winced every time Natsu received blow, which was pretty often. She had heard stories about Natsu challenging Gildarts as a child, and every time getting beat without ever landing a blow on him. She opened her eyes to see Natsu flying in the air, but that wasn't what interested her.

'He's fighting for everything he's worth, but he's still smiling.'

**"Fire Dragon Roar!"** Natsu sent a torrent of flames at Gildarts. 'You have grown stronger,' Gildarts thought as raised his hand to catch the spell. 'Good work Natsu, dragons son.'

When the flames hit his hand, they began to turn into tiny cubes of fire. Unfortunately,

"Gah!" The spell had hit Natsu was well. Evergreen was wide eyed as a grid pattern appeared on Natsu.

"Oh Crap!" Gildarts shouted as he realized what he had done.

"Waaaaaaaah!" Was all Natsu could say before he turned into glittering dust.

Evergreen fell to her knees. "Natsu?"

"Damn it, overdid it!" Gildarts cursed aloud.

"N-no way..." Evergreen was starting tear up.

"Relax, it ain't **Death Magic **or anything like that." Gildarts then pointed his finger to the ceiling. Evergreen looked up, and her eyes nearly broke through her glasses.

Thousands of chibi Natsus rained down from the ceiling. "What the hell is this?!" Evergreen screamed while trying to avoid being buried alive.

**"Disassembly Magic **breaks the target down into little pieces." Gildarts explained. "Relax, he'll go back to normal soon, hopefully. But that also means that the test is over. Sorry Natsu, but..."

"Hold on, you old geezer!" Thousands of high-pitched voices screamed at once. Gildarts opened his eyes to see all of the chibi Natsu's had gathered together, and were preparing to attack him.

"Well, this is a first." Gildarts thought aloud. In all his years as a Fairy Tail mage, never once has he been challenged by a mini army.

"Get ready, Gildarts!" The chibi screamed as they charged at him.

The first few waves he took out with swings from his cape. However, some soon latched onto his face, pulling at his skin and hair. Another group all launched a simultaneous **Roar, **which all add up to make normal roar.

"This is creepy!" Evergreen screamed at the sight in front of her. 'But, I guess it proves you can work with anything.'

"Alright, Natsu. Back to normal." Gildarts began to undo his spell, cause all of the mini Natsu's to be sucked into a center point. A puff of white smoke later, and Natsu was his normal self again.

"Not bad, Natsu. But, I still have to fail you."

"What, why?" Gildarts looked up at Natsu, who still had fight in him. The tester turned to Evergreen, who was scared by the sudden attention.

"This test is about working with your partner, and so far, all she's done is scream and watch you fight."

Now, Natsu turned to his partner. "Come on, Ever. Get in on this."

"Are you crazy?" She screamed back. "You barely held your own against him, and you think if I joined we'll suddenly be able to beat him!?"

"Wow, I guess Erza was right." Both looked over to Gildarts. "She told me that you would hold Natsu back, but I thought she was wrong. This is just pathetic."

"She's not holding me back!" Natsu screamed, before noticing a golden dust trail headed to Gildarts. He turned around to see Evergreen, shaking in rage, the dust flowing from hand.

"Erza thinks I'm pathetic!" Evergreen shouted. "I'll show her. **Fairy Sun: Brownie!"**

The dust exploded in front of Gildarts, creating a bright light. As it faded, Gildarts was stunned and was wiping his eyes.

"What gives? I can't see anything!"

"Relax." Evergreen said as she walked to Natsu. "It's only for a few minutes. Listen Natsu, I'm joining in, and now we're doing it my way. Here's the plan."

* * *

**Route A**

Elfman and Happy had compose themselves and they were 'ready' to fight.

"Let's go, Mira!" Happy screamed as he flew towards the She-Devil. All Mira did was tilt her head to the left and Happy was sent flying by a flick of her tail. She turned to her little brother.

"Raaaah!" Elfman screamed as he activated his magic. "I really didn't want it to come to this! **Full Body Take-Over: Beast Soul!"**He charged at his sister and he threw a punch, only to have it caught.

"You've gotten stronger, Elfman." Was all she said before she lifted him up and threw him into nearby rocks. "It ends now." She held her hand out and began charging her **Soul Extinction **attack.

* * *

**Route E**

"So, that's the plan." Evergreen said as she adjusted glasses. "Well, what do you think?" She asked with a confident smirk.

"I have a idea." Natsu chimmed in. "Can't we just skip the plan and beat im up?"

"Hang on, there you two are." They both turned to see Gildarts fine, his eyesight restored.

"No time to argue, Natsu. Lets go!" Evergreen brought her hands in front of her and a magic seal appeared in front of her. The seal began glow brightly, almost as bright as the previous spell. Gildarts covered his to avoid being blinded again. When it faded, Natsu and Evergreen were still there, but they now had their game faces on.

"Well, this should be fun." Gildarts smiled as the two testes jumped into the air.

**"Fairy Bomb: Gremlin!"** Evergreen created a highly concentrated light bomb in front of her. **"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" **Natsu then punched the bomb, coating it in fire and launching it at Gildarts.

"Nice combination." Gildarts said aloud as he caught the bomb and crashed it.

"Not done yet!" He looked up to Evergreen using her **Flight Magic **and fairy dust was flowing around her feet. "Watch this! **Fairy Crush: Golem!" **She dove at Gildarts feet first. As she drew closer, the dust grew in length and turned into needles.

"Eyes forward, old man!" Gildarts looked in front of him and saw Natsu charging full speed at him. **"Fire Dragon Sword Horn!" **He lit his body on fire, still running full speed.

'If this works, Gildarts will be hit from two angles.' Evergreen thought as she drew closer to the S-Class Mage.

"Hm." Gildarts chuckled a little as he raised his hand above his head. Catching Evergreen and breaking her spell at the same time, he flung her into Natsu, who stopped dead in his tracks and caught his partner. However, the force of the throw was to strong and sent him back, his feet dragging threw the dirt as he skidded back.

"You okay, Evergreen?" "Yeah, I'm fine. Lets go." He put her down, and they turned to Gildarts.

**"Fairy Wave: Spriggan!" **Evergreens wings shot out waves of fairy dust. At the same time, Natsu ran towards Gildarts. **"Fire Dragon Talon!" **The fairy dust wrapped around his flaming foot, causing it to glow brighter and the flames to grow larger. However, that wasn't enough as Gildarts caught the foot and pushed it back, sending Natsu crashing into Evergreen.

"Owwwww," Evergreen than look up. "Natsu, get off me!" She screamed at her partner, who got off her immediately. "We're getting no where with this. Time to pullout all the stops. Ready?"

Natsu turned at her, grin on his face. "Always."

**"Fairy Machine Gun: Leprechaun!" **She charged an orb of light in her palms, before bringing it to in front of her. From that orb, five beams shot out at Gildarts.

**"Fire Dragon Roar!"** Natsu let out another stream of flames from his mouth. When the beams and the flames met, the light began to swirl the same way as the flames, causing the two merge into a glowing tornado of fire. As it drew closer, Gildarts chuckled again.

'I knew it. All she needed was a little push. Good choice, Nastu.' Gildarts once more raised his hand and caught the attack. As it broke apart, he made sure not to repeat his first mistake. But when the attack was finally dissipated, both Natsu and Evergreen where gone.

"Aw crap, did I overdo it again?"

"You wish." Gildarts looked up and saw Evergreen carrying Natsu in the air, focused and not puking. "My spell just wore off."

"Spell, what spell?" Than he remembered, the shinning seal from the beginning.

_Natsu and Evergreen stood behind the seal. Natsu was amazed that Evergreen was crafting dummies of them from her dust. "Natsu, listen." He turned to his partner. "This spell won't last long, so when it does, I'm going to send you straight towards Gildarts. When you reach him, use your strongest spell. Got it?"_

_Natsu nodded and Evergreen activated her **Flight Magic **and the two flew to the ceiling of the cave, just as the light began to fade._

**"Fairy Decoy: Puck **is a pretty useful spell, don't you think?

Gildarts just stared at them, confused at something. "Hey, Natsu, don't you get motion sickness?"

Natsu wiped his mouth, then pointed at his partner behind him. "You think someone like her qualifies as a vehicle?"

Evergreen blushed a little before shaking that thought out of her. "Ready, Natsu?" He looked up and nodded, so Evergreen let go of him, sending falling towards Gildarts. **"Fairy Typhoon: Hobgoblin!" **From her wings, four cyclones of fairy dust shot towards Natsu. Just as they reached him, they merged into one giant twister with him inside aimed at Gildarts.

"Get ready! **Dragon Slayer Secret Art! Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade!" **The two attacks hit their target, resulting in a huge explosion. Evergreen landed outside of the crater, waiting for the dust to clear. As it did, it revealed a sight she never would have predicted. Natsu was panting, and Gildarts was still standing.

"All that power, and it didn't even faze him."

"Yeah it did." Nastu called out. "You just gotta take a closer look." He pointed at the ground, revealing skid marks. "The old man tired to stand his ground, but our blast knocked him back a few feet. Plus his cape is all ruined."

Evergreen realized that Natsu was right. 'But wait.' "That means he was holding of our attacks without taking a single step!"

"Natsu, Evergreen," Both looked towards Gildarts. "Good job, both of you. As your examiner, I say you pass."

Evergreen was elated. She slid down the crater wall and ran over to Natsu. "We did it Natsu! Now we can move on." It was then she noticed that Natsu wasn't happy.

"Ain't no way I'm given up now. I haven't beaten you yet, Gildarts! What's the point of makin S-Class if I can't even-" He never finished as Evergreen hit him on the head with her fan.

"You really are an idiot, aren't you?" She said as she repeatedly hit him. "There's an old saying: quit when your ahead!"

Natsu finally had enough and grabbed her fan. "But I never quit!"

"Right, cause you've never been ahead!"

"What's that supp-"

"Excuse me." The argument was cut short by Gildarts. "I hate to break up this little lovers quarrel, but we're in the middle of an important trail here."

"We are not lovers!" Both screamed at the S-Class mage.

"Whatever. I knew you would say somethin like this, Natsu." A low rumble came from beneath Gildarts as fragments of rocks broken off from the fight began to rise off the ground. "Not sure if you'll wanna keep going when I finally let my power out."

Natsu let out a small gasp and Evergreen just staired in awe. 'Wh-What's this pressure building up?'

"You still lack one thing to walk the path of magic, to reach its peak." Gildarts said as his body began glow in a white aura. "Let me show you." Suddenly, a stream of white magical energy shot out, Gildarts it's source.

Natsu was taken aback as Gildarts increased the power he gave off. Evergreen was shocked that Gildarts had this kind of power.

'Sorry, Natsu.' She reached for her glasses and took them off. 'I know you don't want win like this, but we can't win if we fight him when he has this power.' She opened her eyes and stared at Gildarts with her** Stone Eyes. **But after a few seconds, nothing happened.

'No, this should be working! Is his power so great that it's negated my spell?' She thought terrified.

Natsu tried to put on a brave face and charge at Gildarts, fist ready to swing. However, inches away, Gildarts widened his eyes and Natsu stopped dead in his tracks. Natsu stared at the power in front of him, trembling in fear. His pupils were almost nonexistent as backed away a little before falling to his hands and knees.

Evergreen had never seen this before. Gildarts canceled his display of power. Natsu had tears in his eyes uttered three words Evergreen thought she would never hear from Natsu.

"I

admit defeat."

Gildarts had a smile on his face. "Smart choice. Anyone who stands up to their enemies has my respect. But the bravest of wizards are those who know when they have to stand down. Natsu, there's nothing wrong with fear, how else will we come to terms with our own limitations. That is how you become a stronger, gentler person. A must have for those who seek the S-Class rank. Now, get outa here you two. You pass."

Evergreen and Natsu were shocked the decision made. "But, I didn't-"

"Forget about it. I'm the examiner and I say you pass." He turned on his heels and began to walk away. "Evergreen." She looked up at the shadow of Gildarts. "Erza was wrong. Natsu was wise to pick you. Make sure you help him."

Evergreen nodded and began to walk over to Natsu, who had been left bawling.

* * *

**Attention, readers. Now that my school year is over, I am back to work at my summer job. This means updates for all stories might get farther apart from one another. Please understand this and see you next time.**


End file.
